We Live Again: 8 Collateral
by Cosmina Inspira
Summary: The Dracon Mafia and the Yakuza war for control of guns and drugs on the streets of New York, and Broadway and Angela try to put a stop to it, but it may force Broadway to do something he vowed never to do again. Meanwhile Goliath may have found something essential to his clan, a healer.
1. Chapter 1

We Live Again

Episode 8: Collateral

By Cosmic Inspiration

Disclaimer: The Gargoyles animated series and the Goliath Chronicles are the property of the Walt Disney Company and its affiliate Buena Vista, originally created by Greg Weisman. The characters Tommy Kimura, Sara Jasper, Ryu, Yoshi, Sharon, Edgar the Bum, Michael, Mei Hsing, Tamora, and Balthazar mentioned here are all the creations of the Gargoyles Saga staff. All original characters are the property of the author Inspiration. No copyright infringement is intended here nor authorized by the copyholders; this author only writes for fun and entertainment for love of this animated series and makes no profit from these stories.

Author's note: I wish to warn of the mentioning and dangers of drugs in this story, and rated PG-13. Also for the character of Li Shen, hear the voice of actor James Hong.

Previously on Gargoyles. . .

"I'll never touch a gun again." Broadway (Canon) _Deadly Force_

"Case Closed," Broadway said as he ripped off the remains of his trench coat. (Canon)_The Silver Falcon_

Scene of Broadway witnessing mugging in TGS episode _Razor's Edge_.

Scene of truck driving through dark city streets in WLA episode _Expect the Unexpected Part 2: Heists_.

Scene of Hips and Lips club exploding in WLA episode _Expect the Unexpected Part 1: Plots_.

Though the day had long pass surrendered its radiant brightness to twilight's gentle dark embrace, the world was now far more alive than can ever be seen with normal human eyes.

Everywhere he looked, colors were vibrantly brighter, shapes sharper and more angled and curved in ever more complex patterns and flamboyant fractals, shadows darker that created silhouettes of nearly unidentifiable inanimate and fluidic forms, and lights more luminous and radiant seemingly asymmetrical against the shadows; all radiating with a bright aura scarcely imagined to give true insight into how truly alive the world really is.

His mind felt free from any pesky thoughts that dared to burden him with their presence, leaving self assurance and unstoppable confidence in his invulnerable body which did not feel any pain. It was laughable that anything could hurt him, when he simply shrugged off anything that dared to harm him as though it were only an annoying fly.

To prove it, his liberated mind instinctually guided him to the open street where a great honking metallic beast with great glowing eyes blared a warning at him. But he just laughed at it as he dared the beast to strike down his invulnerable body, the immovable object against the unstoppable force.

The great metal beast continued to bray at him in warning to move or be destroyed, and was upon him when suddenly the suppressive gravity of the world rushed down away from beneath his feet and he found the sky opened unendingly before him in an ever expanding horizon and he became even freer than before.

"Woooh, dude, I can fly!" The adolescent whooped to the sky a moment before a deep voice from behind him scolded,

"Man, are you out of your mind?! That was so stupid, you almost got yourself killed!"

The gangly youth looked up at Broadway with bloodshot eyes and a stoned grin to say, "Dude, talking giant bat. Siiick."

Broadway only frowned in annoyance at the youth, while at the same time he had great pity for him because something tragically pathetic had driven him to needlessly use intoxication on a daily basis, he could smell the linger of freshly smoked pot on the youth's vile breath and see it in his bloodshot eyes.

"Is he alright?" asked Angela as she glided closer to her mate.

"Talking bat chick. Hot talking purple bat chick. Sweeet," the stoned street youth blissfully moaned to himself before seemingly going limp and passing out in Broadway's arms.

"All I can say is he's alive but his mind is completely conked out from whatever drug he's been using," Broadway said with a shake of his head.

Angela also looked at the youth with sympathy, a common occurrence she had seen plenty of since making the Big Apple her home. She knew this was among the latest addicts to have been found and will be far from the last, yet it still disturb her to no end.

"He's the third one tonight," she said with pity, "Should we take him to the Labyrinth as well?"

"I hate to burden Talon anymore than we have to, Love, but he knows how to handle this better than we do. Okay, we'll drop him off at the Labyrinth and I'll tell Matt about this."

Talon was indeed unhappy with being brought yet another drug addict from off of the streets, not because of any inconvenience the gargoyles did not want to handle, but because of the quickening spread of illegal drugs on the surface. However, he was not one to turn away a lost soul in need, and he promised his subterranean clan's allies the young man and the others will be well cared for.

Shortly after dropping off the drug induced youth to the Labyrinth Clan, Broadway and Angela met up with their police friends, Matt Bluestone and Officer Morgan. After telling them of the drug addicts they had found the police officers' faces became morbid and frustrated.

"Illegal drug trade has always been one of the biggest problems on the backstreets of most major cities, right next to illegal gun trade," Bluestone said with a voice of rough experience, Broadway's face twisted at the mention of guns.

"But why do humans allow such things to happen in the first place?" Angela asked with sorrow and confusion in her voice.

"In a nutshell, profit," Morgan said, "It's all that matters to the drug lords and greedy traders of the underworld. As long as they get the biggest selling price for the drugs and weapons they sell, they don't care about the lives it all ruins. To them that's just acceptable collateral damage."

Angela's face began to twist from sadness to a small snare, but it softened to its more natural beauty when she felt Broadway's reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"But if people were aware of the evils drugs and guns bring, wouldn't they know not to buy them in the first place?" the lavender gargess asked.

"As simple as it sounds, Angela, it's not," Bluestone said, "What it does is create a vicious cycle of addiction and violence, each one feeding off of the other and keeping supposed victims under its power. People used drugs such as meth or coke at first just to feel good in a bad situation and pretend it doesn't exist, but they're so dangerously addictive that later it's about not feeling anything good or bad at all and it becomes a slow torturing suicide. All we can do is keep it at bay and educate people about it until a more permanent solution is found."

Angela gave a slight skeptical look before giving a small nod; Broadway took her hand in his and gave a hopeful smile.

"Well, if we're going to do anything," Morgan said, "about this drug war, we need to find out more about this alleged new drug that's rumored to be spreading on the streets. It's being called Obscura, because next to nothing is known about it, and I hear it's supposed to be worse than meth and crack combined, and it supposedly gives its users weird abilities, like being able to fly or read minds."

"For all we know," Matt said, "That last rumor might just be some crazed Unseelie Halflings trying to make a comeback. But, yeah, you're right, Morgan, we need to find out more about this rumored new drug."

He looked to his two gargoyle friends as he continued, "In the meantime, you guys continue being our eyes in the sky, anything you see or hear will be of great help."

"You got it, Matt," Broadway said with a thumbs up.

The detective and beat officer soon left in Morgan's black and white patrol car as Broadway and Angela climbed for a sufficient height and soon glided off for the rest of their nightly patrol.

"So what do we do now, My Love?" Asked Angela.

"Like Matt said, we keep our eyes and ears peeled for anything suspicious," said Broadway.

"What do we look like, bananas?" Angela joked, she and her mate shared a laugh.

"But, seriously, Angela, we look for any clues we can and tell Matt, Elisa, Captain Chavez or any of our police friends about anything we might find. If rumors are true about there being a new drug on the streets we have to find it and stop it."

"I think the saying is easier said than done, My Love."

"True, Angela, but I'm getting an idea of where to start. Follow me."

With mighty flaps of their elegant wings, the mated pair flew into the awaiting night.


	2. Chapter 2

****Penthouse on 5th Avenue

Businessman Brandon Draconis, aka Brando Dracon, sat behind his new polished oak desk, having replaced a previous one which had been damaged by his daughter's brainless bodyguard some days ago. He steadily stroked his clean cut mustache as he listened to an associate's current report on the latest development of the growing gang war with the Yakuza, an irritated expression sharpened the few creases on his dignified face.

"Those damn Japanese invaders are demanding payment again," said Franklin Neilson, aka Baby Face Frankie.

Although in his early forties, Baby Face Frankie had a lean and fit build beneath his expensive dark grey business suit, and his strong featured face bore few age wrinkles which gave him his name, though he wanted to show more dignity with his new stubble goatee to match his light brown hair, and his hazel brown eyes were as hard as granite.

"It's doubled from last time," he continued, "And I hear this time if we don't pay up, they'll take out our most profitable drug and weapon smuggling rings as the 'payment' for what we 'stole.'"

Brando gave an irritated yet dignified huff as he said, "We can't have any more of this nonsense continue. Our rival's continuing interference has to stop, it's been bad for business already. All this pointless sniveling over one stolen truck with a mysterious cargo."

"A stolen truck," Frankie began, "that our equally mysterious client paid well for, but not nearly as much as those damn Yakies are demanding from us."

Brando gave a scowl as he said, "This has to stop. Clearly the other syndicates in this city need reminding of who really runs this town. If not for Anthony's screw ups in the last five years he would have made consiglere by now, and I would be retired."

Frankie gave a nod of agreement to the head of New York's most prominent crime family.

"Alright then," Brando continued, "Arranged a secret meeting with one of the leaders to discuss 'payment.' The sooner the better we can take care of them, and the better we will remind everyone who really owns this town. You will go as my representative of the Dracon family."

Frankie just agreed to his employer's orders when a shrill voice shrieked outside the office, "DADDY! Are you done with your damn ass meeting yet!? We need to talk!"

The next moment a young dark haired demi-goddess stepped into the office; Frankie froze in place as he stared dumbstruck at Brando's breathtaking daughter, Silvia Dracon. Numbness over took his body as his pants became several sizes too tight as Silvia walked into the office with a seductive swagger and roll of her wide hips, she gave a pearly smile that would melt the hearts of an army of men.

Helen of Troy held no torch against this young beauty.

Frankie only came out of his stupor when Brando barked he was dismissed, shaking his head from his hypnotic daze. He then gave a polite nod as he said with a hoarse voice, "Miss Dracon."

Frankie left with a slight stumble in his step.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Brando asked with a dignified annoyance, "Make it quick, I have business matters to tend to."

He eyed his daughter critically; she wore nothing but too tight onyx black workout short shorts and a sports bra with a slight cut that showed far too much cleavage for his tastes. Ever since puberty at an early age she went against her father's wishes of not wearing such revealing clothing.

She was so like her missing mother.

"Forget your stupid ass business," she practically yelled with a dismissive wave of her dainty yet strong hand, "I want to know when you're going to deal with those danm bat freaks that attacked me!"

Brando gave a deep sigh, there were days he regretted to have so spoiled his daughter instead of teaching her more of the family business, but he had his reasons.

"Unfortunately, you know I don't have time for that nonsense. I still have much to resolve from my nephew's failed business endeavors. I've so far only been keeping our heads above the water with this war against the other syndicates."

"Aw, c'mon, Daddy," she groaned, "We know where they live, just offer that idiot, Xanatos, a good price for his freakish little zoo and let me have some fun with them. Besides, why are you so worried about Tony, anyway? We both know what a screw up he is and I know I can run the family business ten times better than he ever will. I've got ideas that'll put the Dracon family back on top, Daddy, if you just give me a chance."

The Dracon Godfather gave another deep sigh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose as he felt a slight headache begin in his forehead.

"First off, Silvia," he began with a patient yet stern voice, "Despite all of our wealth, we aren't quite on equal footing with a man as powerful as David Xanatos. We are only the wealthiest family in New England while he is among the richest people in the world. Any price I can afford to offer him he will only see as pocket change. And besides, he may be too fond of his little menagerie of oddities to really part with them. And second, while I know you have more brains than some of my more competent associates, it's deeply established tradition to have a male heir run a family business. Otherwise if it was known I let a woman run the business, especially one who looks like you and with your past, our family will lose all respect with the other families in this city. So unless Anthony learns some discipline or I find a successor worthy enough to fill my position and marry you to him to be in the family, that is the way it will have to be."

"But, Daddy. . ." Silvia groaned in protest, but her father just shushed her and told her to go to her room.

Silvia muttered to herself of the unfairness of it all; how she wanted those walking waterspouts to pay and the backwardness of her father's misogynistic opinion.

She slammed the door to her room so hard it nearly crushed its own frame, creating deep fresh cracks and splintered openings. She then hit a nearby wall with her fist so hard she left a deep dent the size of her dainty fist with several cracks spidering out through the hard plaster.

As emotions raged within her, Silvia's skin seemed to become paler with a pearlescent alabaster sheen, and her dark grey blue tinted eyes took on more of a silver metallic glow. Her strange transformation faded as she tried to calm down as an idea came to her.

"So only a man can lead," she said to herself with an evil grin that only enhanced her abnormal beauty, "Then a man it shall be. But one on _my_ terms."


	3. Chapter 3

****Castle Wyvern, three nights later

Upon the ancient stone turrets of the magnificent stronghold from a time and world long since lost to the winds of time and forever only remembered to the pages of history and children's fabled storybooks, a mighty and stoic figure stared out to the seemingly unending view of the radiant city, where once there had been an unending view of rocky cliffs and the horizon of the vast ocean.

Ever stoic and introspective, Goliath had long ago learned of the delicate balance between strength and wisdom required in the position of a leader.

Of late he had been burdened with the task of finding an experienced gargoyle healer for his clan, more for personal reasons than just the welfare of his clan.

A strong yet gentle wind stirred and echoed throughout the castle walls as thought to lent it a silent voice rarely heard as it made his long sable dark hair and cloaked wings whip and flutter with life as his inner most thoughts drifted back to but a few short nights before.

His beloved Elisa had revealed to him that she was now pregnant with their first child, and he had promised to begin searching and recruiting for an experienced gargoyle healer, a task he knew would not be simple, but was still proving to be a quite daunting.

He had spoken with several of the leaders of clans he knew he could trust and hoped for their understanding, despite how many leaders at the first council gathering felt about him taking a human as his lifemate.

Yet these issues were not what occupied his thoughts, but rather what may have been a deception on a clan leader's part and what his search may have resulted in.

He first spoke with Michael, the London Clan leader, who was still a bit unsure and uncomfortable with what to think of Goliath's choice in mateship but gave his congratulations nonetheless to a good friend. But he also had to regretfully inform Goliath that the London Clan was unable to spare a healer at this time because Amanda, the London Clan healer, was busy training several new apprentices and Tiberius was still in Scotland looking after Kylie, the Caledonian Clan's elderly leader, whose health was quickly dwindling. However, Michael did give good news about rumors of the possibility of another surviving clan in Scotland somewhere near Loch Ness. Though this greatly intrigued Goliath, he was still understandably disappointed by the London Clan leader's courteous decline.

Goliath then spoke with Zafiro, whose clan was also unable to spare anyone from his clan to be a healer for Goliath's clan. Though Zafiro's mate, Obsidiana, was the best healer of the Guatemalan Clan and fully recovered from their ordeal of the Mayan Unseelie attack nearly a year ago, with only five adult members of his clan, Zafiro and his clan were over worked with rebuilding their destroyed pyramid and looking after forty new hatchlings.

Balthazar, the Persian Clan leader, would have been all too happy to grant Goliath's request for a healer in the name of good fellowship between their clans. However, most of his clan healers were kept busy because members of his clan were often getting wounded by fearful humans. Balthazar had taken Goliath's example to try making peace with the humans in nearby towns around their mountainous home with limited success, primarily of having to live in a politically unstable and unpredictable part of the world. For now, all Goliath could do for Balthazar was extend his condolences.

Goliath's hopes of success were beginning to wane when he spoke with his good friend Kai, the Ishimura Clan leader, who sorrowfully informed him that his clan's last experienced healer had been killed in battle against oni Unseelie. His clan had mostly apprentices who were relearning their late teacher's knowledge. However, Kai gave his word on his honor that he would speak with the other clans in Asia, the Chinese Clan and the newly discovered Korean Clan, on Goliath's behalf for a healer.

Although Goliath was intrigued with the news of another newly discovered clan, he expressed skeptical doubts about the Chinese Clan's willingness to help because of their leader's attempt to separate him and Elisa, and the council's support of it.

Kai could only give a surprised and concerned look as he told Goliath, "If this is true, Goliath-san, I assure you I was unaware of it. If someone in my clan agreed to this without my approval, I will have them strictly disciplined."

"As much as I appreciate it, Kai," Goliath said, "All I want now are answers. I've already spoken with several clan leaders about this issue and they have all made a similar claim. I had to be sure they weren't refusing my request for a temporary healer because of their bigoted opinions about whom I must take as a lifemate."

"Your betrothal to Elisa-san did indeed surprised many at the council, my friend, but I wasn't one of them. I suspected you and she had something special by the way you looked at each other when we first met. It was the same way I looked at my beloved Keiko when we began courting years ago. It also reminded me of an old tale I was told as a hatchling about the love between a gargoyle samurai and a human noble, but that is best told at another time. I shall set to speaking with the other clans immediately, my friend. I will then report my success or failure when I have answers. Until then, clear night, Goliath-san, and sayonara."

Shortly after speaking with Kai, Goliath began to have suspicions about Mei Hsing's true intentions and why he did not earlier think of speaking with another council delegate to confirm Mei Hsing's claim of having him be mated to Tamora of the Persian Clan.

Whatever her true intentions had been, he was now beginning to understand a few things; prejudice was not limited to one race and did not vanish in one night; the tall pink gargess had been clever enough to prey on his own fears with her own cold logic, possibly in an attempt to further make him and his clan look like fools in front of the other clans; and finally it was becoming clearer that she had lied for her own ends that were not clear to Goliath.

Whatever Mei Hsing's reasons for her interventions and interference into his clan's personal affairs, they may not become clear to him soon but he did know he will be better prepared for the next council meeting to defend his clan's integrity and his integrity as a clan leader.

And yet this was not the biggest issue to occupy Goliath's burdened thoughts.

Shortly before sunrise that same night, Kai had contacted him with promising news. The Chinese Clan would be sending Goliath's clan a promising healer and will be arriving in Manhattan in two nights.

That night had now arrived, and it had confused and pleased Goliath to know that his task had not ended in failure, yet why would anyone from the Chinese Clan help him?

Goliath then thought an entire clan is not always defined by its leader, though a leader is meant to be a clan's voice to others around it, though not all in a clan agree with it.

How a few members of his clan had acted in the past was proof of that; counted among who included Demona, Coldsteel, and Roland.

This thought had just come to the forefront of Goliath's mind when he sensed another presence respectfully approaching him.

He turned to face Owen Burnett as the majordomo began to say, "Goliath, the representatives from the Chinese Clan have just landed at the airport. They shall be arriving at the castle shortly."

Goliath gave a nod of confirmation as Owen then left the great lavender gargoyle to once again be alone with his thoughts and awaited the arrival of the representatives.

Elsewhere in Manhattan, between spaces where few dared to venture, where there would only be found shadows and the wasted refuse long ignored by civilized society, a meeting of peculiar companions spoke together of the latest development of the rumored drug, Obscura.

Broadway and Angela spoke with Detectives Bluestone and Jasper and Captain Chavez in an alley located somewhere between the 23rd and the warehouse entrance to the Labyrinth, which Chavez had yet to visit.

"And you're sure of what he said is true about Obscura," inquired Chavez.

"Yes, Captain," Broadway said with a subordinate tone, "Nobody knows who the seller is, who makes it, or how it's made, just that Dracon's men are the buyers and distributors. My source also said that word on the street is that there's supposed to be a meeting between the Yakuza and Dracon's men tonight, somewhere at the docks I think. Hopefully it isn't a wild goose chase."

"Edgar has been much more cooperative since we placed him in the witness protection program," Chavez said with a smile when Broadway looked at her a bit wide eyed for knowing who his 'source' was, a hobo simply called Edgar the Bum who had formerly been a lookout and snitch for the Yakuza a year and a half ago and was now on the Witness Protection Program.

Upon Elisa's anonymous insistence he had taken up residence in the mysterious Labyrinth and continued to roam the above streets from time to time to pass on information to the police about goings on in the criminal underworld.

"Why would Dracon, or any of his men for that matter, be willing to meet with the Yakuza?" asked Bluestone.

"Something about 'receiving collateral for what had been stolen' by the Dracon mafia from the Yakuza," Angela said.

"Neither crime syndicate tolerates being crossed by its rivals, especially the Yakuza," commented Sara, "If Dracon's men stole something from them they're certain to retaliate. I'm not sure if the destruction of Dracon's strip club a few nights ago was part of it, but I have a feeling it's connected to this and whatever the Yakuza claims was stolen from them."

"Coincidence or not," Bluestone put in, "this is just the latest development in this gang war. And I have a feeling that it'll certainly turn ugly really quick. Were you told exactly where at the docks, Broadway?"

"He wasn't sure," Broadway said, "but he thought he heard it's supposed to be in one of the old ones Dominic Dracon used during Prohibition."

"That narrows it down a bit more," Chavez said, "My guess is that it'll be in one of the docks where _Tony_ Dracon's biggest drug smuggling rings are suspected to be."

She then looked to her two detectives as she gave her orders, "Okay, Bluestone, I want police back up called in on this, Jasper, I want the same from the 14th, tell everyone we got an anonymous tip off of a possible gang fight at the docks. Until we hear from Broadway or Angela, no one makes a move until I give the order."

"Right, Captain," Bluestone acknowledged.

She then looked at the two gargoyles as though considering something. Although Chavez had been shown the benefits of working alongside the clan, she still found it somewhat unorthodox because they had to work outside of the law and she had often been a kind of by the book cop, rarely having seen reason for bending the rules in very few exceptions. She was still conflicted about this method of law enforcement, but for now she reserved herself to it until legal rights for the gargoyles could be recognized.

"I suppose there's no way I could talk you two out of this, is there," she commented.

"It's in our blood to protect," state Angela, "Which makes it our duty to assist the guardians of this realm."

"Besides," said Broadway, "While we scope out the area from the air, your back up will be able to get there a lot sooner when we find the place."

Chavez smiled as she said, "I guess my officers aren't the only back up I'll need to count on then, is it?"

Broadway then did a strange gesture with his forefinger and thumb as though stroking a fedora on his head as he said in his best Humphrey Bogart, "We got yer back, shweethaht."

He and Angela then ascended the alley wall and then disappeared over the rooftop.

Captain Chavez looked back at the two detectives as they made their way out of the dark alley to say, "He sure loves his detective movies, I just hope he understands it isn't how the real world always works."

"That's Broadway for you," Bluestone said, "Despite his inspiration for detective work, Elisa and I have always been able to count on him. She even told me about how he helped her with the Silver Falcon case and Tony Dracon's protection racket, and the former was even before I met the clan."

"Speaking of Elisa," Sara said, "Isn't it amazing she and Goliath are going to have a baby? I admit I'm a little jealous, but I also can't help thinking it's a little weird and the timing's kind of bad."

"All I know is," Chavez began, "in a few months I'm going to have to give her maternity leave, and for now she'll have to be confined to desk work, and everyone knows how much she hates it."

"One thing I know is I wouldn't want to be the next guy who crosses her when she's in a bad mood," Bluestone said as he placed an arm around Sara.

"Then shouldn't someone warn that Montoya kid?" asked Sara.

"Unfortunately, he always has to learn things the hard way."

The three companions shared a laugh.

Above the skyscrapers of the Manhattan, the two loving mates glided side by side to the abandoned island docks where the meeting was suspected to take place.

"How will we know where this meeting is, My Love, and what do we do when we find it?" asked Angela.

"One thing I've learned about detective work, Angela," Broadway said, "is that it takes a lot of observation and patience. It sounds boring but trust me it needs to be done and it's always worth it. We keep our eyes out for any crook we find who works for Dracon or the Yakuza and follow him if we have to, a stakeout. For now we just search around the docks where this rumored meeting is supposed to take place and narrow down our search. If and when we find it, we call Matt, Elisa, or now Captain Chavez as we always do and they call for back up. If a fight breaks out, which I'm sure will, we do what we always do."

Angela gave a nod and a smile to her mate, always impressed by his determination, intellect, and wit. Taking his hand into hers, they glided to find the secret location.


	4. Chapter 4

****Castle Wyvern

Goliath stood with a stoic discipline, yet a small gale of apprehension twisted at his insides as he awaited the Chinese Clan representatives.

The elevator doors to the Great Hall finally opened to reveal Owen Burnett escorting two gargoyles, who appeared to be an interesting contrast to one another.

Goliath had been unsure of what to expect, though he was certain he was not expecting this.

The two gargoyles were an elder a rookery generation older then Hudson, the equivalent of a human in their seventies, and a younger one who had to be Angela's age, yet while the young female resembled the more common humanoid gargoyles such as Goliath, the elder looked more like a traditional Chinese dragon.

He was only a head shorter than Goliath, yet he had to support himself with a carved bamboo cane because of his great age. His color was a faded shade of red with a slight tint of grey, he had grey white hair, and his eyes were a reptilian gold with a wolf's soul. His head was very wolf-like with horse ears, a boar-like snout with rat tail feelers like a long mustache, and a pair of Oryx horns curved and twisted upon his head to fork into two branches at the top. His talons were like those of a bird of prey such as an eagle or hawk, while his wings were still bat like yet lacked any digits while eight ribs went through the membranes of each wing like a window blind, and his tail ended in a fin like fan with five delicate ribs. The elder wore a black robe with gold trimmings and sacred Chinese symbols, over what may be a long and lanky figure, yet he carried himself with dignity and radiated with strength of wisdom.

The younger female was only slightly shorter with a petite figure, and would have easily been related to members of Goliath's clan if not for a few small differences. Her coloring was a shade of jade green lighter than Sata's coloring, and her prominent beak was far shorter than Brooklyn's, and her hang glider type wings had only one talon. Her horns were shorter and more goat like, though closer to her head and split at the end the then slightly curve up, and they were a darker shade of green, more twisted like a spiral and framed back her glossy shoulder length black hair. She wore a blush pink tunic that clashed with her light jade coloring.

"Goliath," Owen began in his usual wooden monotone, "May I present Li Shen and Kwan Yin of the Chinese Clan."

The new gargoyles gave formal bows at their introduction, which he then returned with great dignity.

"I welcome you to my clan's home," Goliath said with sincerity, taking great care to keep any apprehension from his voice, "and we are greatly honored to have you as our guests."

"Your hospitality is most appreciated, Manhattan Clan leader," the elder, Li Shen, said with a husky voice, surprising Goliath a bit that he spoke such fluent English.

"If you will excuse me," Owen proclaim as he left to tend to his other duties.

"If you so wish, Elder," Goliath said, "I can show you to my clan's wing of the castle where you and Kwan Yin may rest from your long journey."

"Thank you, that will be most welcome," Li Shen said, "But, please forgive my bluntness, clan leader, I am most eager to get down to business. May we go some place and speak in private?"

Goliath gestured for the new gargoyles to follow him, Li Shen followed at a steady pace with his bamboo cane clicking lightly with every other step, and young Kwan Yin followed her elder at a pace behind with a demur grace.

They soon arrived in the Manhattan Clan's wing of the castle to find a single human female waiting on Hudson's chair, who quickly stood as the Chinese Clan members entered.

Although Elisa stood with her usual confidence, Goliath could see the same apprehension he shared in her eyes. Elisa saw the two new gargoyles eye her carefully, though their facial expressions remained neutral much like Mei Hsing's had.

"Ah, I take it this is the human female chosen to be your mate," Li Shen said, Elisa clearly noticing that there was no tone of contempt in his voice when he said the word _human_, but rather merely as an observation.

"Yes, Elder," Goliath said with a bit of defensiveness leaking into his voice, "Li Shen, may I introduce my lifemate and my clan's closest human friend, Elisa Maza."

Elisa gave her best formal bow, which, a bit surprisingly to her, the two new gargoyles returned with great dignified courtesy.

The four of the then took seats facing each other from across a small coffee table as Li Shen then began to say,

"I am certain you must be wondering as to why we have come, so I will get straight to the point. It has recently come to my attention about the confusion and controversy surrounding recent events. It all begins with the sudden unprovoked attack of magical beings of the spirit world, and destroying many warriors from my clan, then comes the appearance of new gargoyles from a far off land to lend aid to my recently devastated clan which has remained isolated for many years. It then leads to an invitation to a gathering with other gargoyles and proposes an alliance with other clans and in turn the human race. Rumor then tells that the council leader has chosen to take a human as his mate instead of a proper female as he should, so Mei Hsing took it upon herself to present him with a proper mate with the strong claim of having the support of the council. Now rumor tells otherwise, that my clan's own leader, Mei Hsing, never had any such support as so told by one called Kai, the Japanese Clan leader."

Goliath and Elisa listened carefully as Li Shen spoke, though there was no accusation or contempt in his voice, merely facts as he understood them, though his careful wording and logic kept the mismatched couple a bit on edge.

Goliath partially wondered if that was why the dragon-like Chinese elder was actually here for, that Mei Hsing had actually sent someone older and wiser from her clan for him to listen to and the younger female beside Li Shen will be his new proposed mate.

This thought quickly passed as Li Shen concluded, "If this rumor is true, among others, it calls Mei Hsing's leadership qualities and integrity into question. If a terrible misunderstanding is to be avoided, I have come to resolve such matters and simply wish to hear your side of the story."

Goliath and Elisa remained silent a moment or so longer than necessary with frowns upon their faces until Goliath began to calmly say, "Those last rumors you have heard are in a sense true, Elder. I myself spoke with several clan leaders about the issue in my attempt to find a healer, and none of them have reason to lie to me."

Li Shen gently stroked one of his feelers as a neutral yet thoughtful look graced his dragon-like features.

"I myself spoke with this Kai only briefly, and I am inclined to agree with you. Tell me of how Mei Hsing tried to pair you off with another female, one who was already infatuated with you I understand."

The creases upon the brawny lavender male's face deepened a bit as he continued to frown, frustration welling a bit within him at having to once again defend his right of choice and love for a human female. Yet with a disciplined patience he told the Chinese elder of Mei Hsing's actions at their commitment ceremony, which then lead to Goliath's realization that she presented him with no proof of her claims other than her word.

Li Shen once again gently stroked his feeler as though deep in thought, then politely asked Goliath to tell his part of the story of what happened at the council meeting and why he propose allying with humanity. This lead to a long conversation that involved much talk of the Unseelie War nearly a year and a half ago and some explanations about more of the Manhattan Clan's background.

Li Shen listened with quiet patience, and did not pass harsh judgment but only asked occasional questions so as to understand things a bit more clearly and even respected their choice to not answer some questions they felt were too personal.

However, they did explain the twisted reasoning behind the Unseelie War and the prophesized downfall of Madoc Morfryn.

"And this Madoc Morfryn no doubt interpreted this 'union' to be about the two of you?" Li Shen politely inquired, to which they nodded.

The faded red Chinese elder momentarily placed both hands upon his bamboo cane as he then rose from his seat, gesturing to Elisa as he gently said, "Please, come closer, Ms. Maza, I wish to have a closer look at you."

Elisa stood with her usual confidence and determination, any apprehension she may have felt at that moment she was able to keep from her body language as she stepped closer to Li Shen.

While once again stroking one of his rat tail-like feelers, the elder gargoyle walked around Elisa with a strong presence as he eyed her up and down with the grace of a hawk circling for prey. However, where Mei Hsing had eyed Elisa as though she were an insignificant ant that was beneath her attention, Li Shen seemed to look at her as though trying to look beyond her physical appearance and into her soul. Though he circled her like a predator, there was no hunger in his golden wolf eyes, only observation.

As Li Shen finally faced her again he closed his eyes and gently waved a hand in front of her as though feeling her aura. He again stroked his feeler as he made a low hum, he then simply asked Elisa,

"Though you are human, Ms. Maza, do you understand the sacrifices that come with being a clan leader's mate?"

"I do," she said with calm determination, "As a police officer I have to make sacrifices every day to ensure that people in this city, especially my clan, are safe and happy because they can't always defend themselves. Now that we're lifemates I know that we will have to make more sacrifices, but we will face them together because we are one, now and forever. I will stand by Goliath to my dying breath."

Li Shen momentarily stoked his chin with his talon tips as he contemplated what Elisa said, a small smile then graced his dragon-like features.

"Yes, her chi is strong," he quietly said as he retook his seat near the jade green female, whom Elisa noticed had quietly been eyeing her not with contempt, but with curiosity.

Elisa also took her seat next to Goliath as he gently embraced her with one brawny arm.

"I am beginning to understand why a gargoyle chose a human for a lifemate," Li Shen said, "Despite her appearance; she has a gargoyle's spirit. You are indeed a bit of a controversy, Goliath, but you have a good soul and that is all that matters. This mateship is also most unusual, but it's not my place to judge."

Goliath just remained momentarily silent.

"What were the consequences claimed to be if you and Ms. Maza became lifemates?" Li Shen patiently asked.

"That all in my clan will be banished from attending any future council meetings," Goliath said with obvious resentment in his voice.

"Ay ya," the Chinese elder sighed with a shake of his head, "It's as I feared."

A moment of awkward silence fell between them before Li Shen continued,

"You must understand, Mei Hsing has always been very stubborn and set in her ways, believing she knew what was best for everyone even to the point of never considering the possible consequences of her actions, which has unfortunately led her to becoming very arrogant. Something I had hoped she had out grown, but current events have proven this to be false. Especially with her limited experience with the outside world and other clan leaders, she shows great discourtesy with forgetting that while a clan leader has a great responsibility of leading a clan, it is not her place to determine the affairs of another clan and insult its clan leader by trying to usurp their authority. Also she forgets there is no commanding the affairs of the heart, especially among other clan leaders. Why she has determined this to be her choice, I cannot say at this moment, but I assure you I will soon enough.

"She also still believes isolation is the only way for our clan to survive, a belief shared by many elders in my clan, but I am not one of them. Many seem to have forgotten that before the coming of the Communists and before the human Councilman Mao came to power, many clans in China coexisted with humans peacefully for many centuries. Unfortunately, the Cultural Revolution sought to destroy all that and more, placing countless innocent gargoyles in the middle. My clan and any other survivors were forced deeper into hiding within our mountainous home of Xanadu."

Elisa suppressed a bit of a laugh as Goliath said, "Mei Hsing told of the same events at the council, clearly justifying it for her clan's continued isolation and her xenophobia towards humanity."

"Indeed," Li Shen said with a nod, "Which brings us as to why I am truly here. While my clan may not yet be ready to establish new relations with the human race, which will happen but in its own time, creating alliances with other clans may be essential, beginning with the proposed exchange of clan members. Though most in my clan prefer to have things remain as they are, recent events have made the younger generation more inquisitive about the outside world. Also, I fear my clan is too close to the dangers of inbreeding, especially for the guardian beasts we breed, more so now that our numbers have dwindled with the attack by these Unseelie creatures. That's why I came to not only avoid a confrontational misunderstanding, but to apologize for Mei Hsing's actions and offer young Kwan Yin here as your clan's temporary healer in the name of friendship."

Goliath and Elisa looked at the young beaked female, who had remained silent the whole time, next to Li Shen. She merely gave a nod of acknowledgement, but Elisa could see a twinkle of anticipation or excitement in the light jade green female's dark eyes, even though her expression remained neutral.

Goliath momentarily raised an eye ridge as he said, "That's very generous of you, Elder, but I had hoped for an older healer with a bit more experience."

"I assure you, clan leader," Li Shen said with a bit of a smile, "though Kwan Yin is quite young and only having recently completed her apprenticeship, her healing skills are very exceptional. And with her age and what she can learn from the outside world, a younger perception may just be what my clan needs to give it a fresh perspective."

"I believe I understand your wisdom, Elder. However, there is one requirement I must be certain of. My clan's ally, David Xanatos, is also searching for a doctor, a _human_ healer, for my clan as well in hopes of a better understanding between humans and gargoyles. Kwan Yin, as well as being a healer for my clan, will you be willing to work alongside a human doctor?"

"Yes," Kwan Yin said as she looked at Goliath straight in the eye, "The human world has much to offer and I want to learn all I can."

"Your eagerness and enthusiasm are admirable," Goliath gently rumbled, "But my clan's way of life is going to be very different from your clan's customs."

"Any discomforts I may experience is irrelevant, all that matters is the bringing of peace to body and soul, as well as the clan. I am here to learn, and I know I must adapt. I would have been a fool to come and not know this. I am ready to accept you as my leader and will honor your authority, and I humbly await your decision for acceptance as your clan healer or to be turned away."

"You know what, Big Guy?" Elisa spoke up, "I like her, and for now she may be the best one qualified for the job. I say we give Kwan Yin a chance."

Smiles were exchanged between the four of them as Kwan Yin whispered a thank you.

The next moment, as though on cue, Owen entered pushing a cart in front of himself full of traditional Chinese food and an expensive tea set used for a traditional Chinese welcoming tea ceremony, all the while doing it with his ever stiff wooden countenance and not saying a word.

As Owen began to get everything prepared, Li Shen commented, "A most unusual human."

"Trust me, you don't know the half of it," Elisa mumbled, Li Shen just raised a brow ridge.

"I am most curious about one thing," Li Shen said, "Aside from the most observable reason, why is your clan suddenly in need of a healer?"

Goliath and Elisa looked at each other in silence, Elisa then said before she allowed herself to hesitate, "I'm pregnant."

A twinkle of comprehension momentarily flashed in Li Shen's eyes.

"Interesting," he said as he again stroked a feeler, "Most interesting."


	5. Chapter 5

****Abandoned warehouse, same night

Though the decrepit old building appeared to be abandoned from disuse for many years, from the dirt and grime build up covering the concrete floor and walls, to the smell and thick presence of mildew and rotting wood from the cargo crates and the grid of crisscrossing beams above barely holding up the building's rooftop, tonight it was now anything but unused.

Within its decaying walls, stacks of metal crates stood against walls in seemingly poorer condition than the 'abandoned' warehouse, time and neglect wasting everything away with the oxidization of rust, splintered wood eaten away by moisture and hungry termites and their larvae, and the buildup of waste produced from diseased roaches, rats, and other city vermin.

Yet despite the warehouse's deplorable condition, in addition to the repugnant stench that permeated the air within, and the metal and wooden crates that looked ready to fall apart at even the lightest touch, two men had agreed to meet here to discuss important 'business' matters.

Baby Face Frankie stood just off to the middle of the open floor, with two other large men behind him, with his hands in his pockets and a weary serious eye on the person who steadily approached in front of him.

Frankie was instantly sure this was not whom he had expected to meet with, because the young man who stood in front of him looked too young to be a truly respected or influential crime boss, and he stood with a blatantly obvious smug arrogance that made Frankie instantly dislike him.

Behind him stood three other young men who may have been 'associates.'

All four of them gave stiff bows as they stood near Frankie, and he only returned with a small nod.

"If you're a leader in the Yakuza," Frankie said, "you're a lot younger than I expected."

"I am but a humble representative," Hiruko said, "here on behalf of the great and honorable Shinji Kimura. I'm Hiruko, and these are my associates Takeo, Ryu, and Yoshi."

The others behind him each gave nods as their names were said, and Frankie introduced the men behind him as Marrow and Bang, one thug named for his creative way of breaking bones and the other who may have been trigger happy but still a skilled marksman.

"I was told I was going to meet a top dog in your little club," Frankie complained, "not some kids trying to play with the big boys."

Hiruko just smirked at Frankie's complaint, having been told the same thing but was unsurprised to meet with a Dracon 'representative' instead.

"All that matters is that we are here to do business on behalf of both our employers mutual interests," Hiruko reasonably said, "And I'm sure a reasonable arrangement can be made."

"Oh, really?" Frankie said with a skeptical and mocking tone, "What exactly kind of 'arrangement' did you or your boss have in mind?"

Hiruko again smirked at Frankie's mockery, both of them knowing full well what the other wanted.

"Our terms are simple, Mr. Nielson-san," Hiruko confidently began, "All we ask is for our stolen property to be returned, or if that can't be done then we expect payment in full for what was stolen. It's quite simply the most reasonable and courteous thing to do on your part."

"And if we refuse?" Frankie snared.

"Like a collection agency, we will simply have to collect payment in full, plus interest, on the spot from people who've deferred on their payments when late. In truth, Mr. Nielson-san, any refusal will be very bad for business on both sides."

Frankie's opinion of this Hiruko kid only went up half a notch; the kid was smart he would give him that, but he was still a kid as well as on the opposing side.

"Well then, you can forget about it, kid, 'cause we're not payin'. Whatever business problems you dish out, Mr. Dracon can easily handle. I'm here to tell you punks and your so-called goddamn bosses that New York is Dracon's turf, and you fish sucking bastards can either stay out of our way or get out of town."

Hiruko frowned at Frankie's remark; though he was unsurprised by it he was still insulted.

"The vehicle that was taken had been stored in a Yakuza owned garage, one of many unclaimed vehicles from a company nearly ready to declare bankruptcy which we had to pay to them to take it off of their hands, therefore the vehicle and its contents belong to us. Now a reasonable arrangement can be made now, or we will have to take dire action."

Frankie just scoffed at Hiruko as he mockingly asked, "Like what?"

"Look around you," Hiruko said as he smirked, "This warehouse only appears to be old and abandoned, but we all know it's just a cover for its real purpose, and the merchandise inside of all the crates is brand new and highly valuable. Packages of illegal meth, cocaine, marijuana, and enough weaponry to supply a small army such as military grade rifles, semi-automatics, and experimental energy weapons, all of them in one way or another banned and illegal for legitimate businesses, and sold and traded on the black market. Therefore it will be taken as collateral until the Yakuza is properly paid what it's owed."

Frankie snared at the young Yakuza representative, his hand began to move up to his inner coat pocket.

Hidden in the shadows above, a hefty figure and his more slender companion watched the scene unfold below them as they listened carefully to what was being said.

"I don't like where this is going," whispered the hefty figure.

"What do we do?" his female companion eagerly asked.

"ETA for Matt and Sara might be five minutes, but it might be too late by then," her mate answered, "We'll have to put a stop to this however we can, and quickly."

"So you stinkin' Yakies want what you're owed, huh?" Frankie snared, "Fine, here's what you're owed."

Like grease lightening he withdrew a gun, a non-projectile type of weapon, from inside his jacket and shot one of the young Yakuza men, the blood red laser just missing Hiruko's and Tommy's feet.

Though Hiruko had expected a double cross and was not too surprised, he still became startled enough to momentarily panic but a micro second later drew his own weapon, a semi-automatic, as did his three unwounded accomplices.

But Frankie and his men were already on the move, Hiruko's bullet missed Frankie's ankle by two inches as it created sparks and ricocheted to another part of the building to become deeply embedded into a far wall.

The next moment two animalistic roars echoed throughout the warehouse as two gargoyles fell from above like avenging angels or hellish demons, depending on one' perspective.


	6. Chapter 6

Broadway seized Hiruko's gun and crushed it to pieces as he shouted something in Japanese and Frankie shouted, "Kill 'em!"

Anarchy exploded around the two gargoyles as the rival gangs started shooting at each other, another dozen or so men appeared from hidden shadowed corners of the warehouse as reinforcements for their respective side. Clearly, Hiruko nor Frankie intended to go into this meeting without their own form of back up should there be an intended double cross.

All of them bore hand held weapons of the standard guns such as modern day Tommy guns, Koch M35s, or a form of hand held machine guns, to non-projectile lasers leftover from Tony Dracon's theft from Xanatos years ago.

"Down!" Broadway cried as he leaped on top of Angela's back and they fell to the ground beneath the line of fire, a hail of deadly swarms of projectiles flying unpredictably in a veritable war zone, though they were not safe yet.

Angela tried to wiggle out from beneath her heavy and burly mate, making their struggle for cover more difficult. As much as Angela appreciated her mate's protectiveness of her, she was capable of looking after herself and they had worse things to worry about.

A moment after untangling themselves from each other, like a tag team they split into opposite directions in an attempt to subdue as many of the fighting mobsters as possible.

As Angela dodged gunfire with her natural swiftness, side stepping, punching out men or tripping them as she crushed their weapons with her talons, one human who was trying to hide more than fight caught her attention as irrational resentment surged through her.

She gave an animalistic snarl as she leaped in front of Tommy Kimura and grabbed him by the front of his jacket as she lifted him off of his feet and she snared at him,

"I remember you. You're the human who tried to force our friend, Sharon, to marry you."

Tommy's true cowardly nature showed clearly as Angela saw fear in his eyes as she looked at him with her own glowing red eyes. Somehow he showed enough boldness to struggle free of Angela's tight grip and make a few rips in his expensive Japanese silk suit, that he looked at with revile. He then pushed back from the lavender warrioress, making him stumble a few steps, but Tommy caught himself to boldly stand in front of the lavender female and said angrily,

"My courtship with Sakeo wasn't your business, gaijen she-demon. If killing one of you will regain me my honor, so be it!"

But Angela side stepped in time as Tommy shot at her, though he just proved to be an inferior marksman as his shot wavered to the far left, as she then growled at him,

" _You're_ the gaijen here, Manhattan is my clan's home and we protect it from evil humans like you!"

As she leaped at him again, for only a moment she saw fear on his face, but the next moment another human dashed by quickly to grab Tommy by his arm and drag him out of Angela's way and she just landed in an empty spot where Tommy just was. She watched for a second as Tommy and his 'rescuer' ran and took cover behind a tall stack of decaying crates.

She just gave a frustrated growl, deciding to deal with her friend's sniveling would be suitor another time as she dashed on all fours to another gunman, while behind the crates Hiruko said to Tommy,

"Your bravado is admirable, little brother, but that was foolish."

Tommy just scowled as Hiruko continued, "The meddling tengu can be dealt with another time. You're not ready for that challenge yet."

The two of them then withdrew from the warehouse to wait out the rest of the fight and for any of their surviving associates to escape.

Meanwhile, Broadway had knocked out several gunmen from both sides, as well as crushed several guns, but continuously having to dodge gunfire inhibited him from what he really wanted to accomplish; capturing the ring leaders.

His body was bruised and nicked in many places, but he paid no attention to his wounds as his eyes glowed fiercely white and adrenaline pumped though his body, lending him the strength and stamina to continue the fight to subdue these street scum and Twenty-first century highwaymen.

He then crushed the gun of the hitman called Marrow, who was nearly as burly as Broadway and was named for his nasty talent of breaking people's bones in creative ways. Marrow then tried to throw a hard punch at the aquamarine colored gargoyle, but it was caught easily by his thicker taloned hand. The gargoyle growled at Marrow as his eyes glowed bright white, then punched Marrow in the solar plexus to make him roll forward and loose his breath, and Broadway then threw him back against a crate by his jacket collar.

Marrow's back hit the crate, making his head swim in a muddy blackness and his eyes see spots and a few starbursts for a second instead of knocking him out, which was what Broadway thought had happened and turned away from Marrow. The hitman shook his head and watched the gargoyle through watered eyes as he steadily picked himself up.

He then noticed the crate his body had hit, its lid slightly opened to reveal a strangely colored substance resembling powdered sugar. Curious as to what it may be, he opened a package and took a small taste from his pinky.

It tasted strange, not like any kind of meth or cocaine he had tasted before, but it was fresh.

Smiling to himself, Marrow closed the package and placed it inside a jacket pocket to take back to his boss.

No doubt he will be rewarded for this, maybe even a promotion.

As he began to sneak away and make his way out of the warehouse unnoticed, he began to get a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, like the beginnings of indigestion to then form into a nauseating bellyache. His stomach seemed to gurgle for a moment before a terrible burning sting spread throughout his body. Marrow gave a cry of surprise and pained anguish as he felt painful changes within his body as his bones seemed to thicken and his muscle mass increased. He gave another cry of pain that sounded more like an animalistic snarling roar as he gripped his head to feel protrusions begin to break through his skin as his expensive suit ripped from becoming too tight.

As his transformation progressed, anger and an aggressive need to break something surged like an unwavering primal instinct through his mind, awakening dormant instincts from the reptilian portion of his more reasoning human brain. Remembering the large aquamarine creature that attacked him, Marrow began to stalk the warehouse in search of his prey, stomping heavily on enormous feet and growling like a grizzly bear.

Broadway had punched out another gun toting mobster, he did not care from which side he was on, and crushed another weapon, ignoring the sting of bullet holes in his wings, when he then heard a heavy stomping from behind him and a large fist with sharp spurs on its thick knuckles punched him in the back of his head.

He gave an exclaimed cry as he stumbled forward a few steps and felt the back of his aching head to then bring his hand forward and see a bit of blood on his hand.

Broadway suddenly turned to see a big monster with a sickly yellow skin tone, dozens of deadly looking spikes of varying thickness and ragged clothes stomp heavily towards him as the now brutish human snarled,

"Break you! Kill you!"

"Hey, pal!" Broadway yelled, "What's your problem, huh? And what happened to you? Get bitten by a radioactive porcupine or something?"

The spiny brutish monster gave a growling cry as he punched Broadway in the face again, leaving several deep bloody scratches on the gargoyle's face from spurs growing on his knuckles.

Broadway was not prepared for the sudden uppercut that came next, making him step back a few feet, but he did manage a hard punch of his own to Marrow's jaw and received more cuts on his fist from hitting the sharp spike covered lower mandible.

From there the fight between Broadway and Marrow became a down and dirty street fight with Marrow's every fiber focused on blind brutality and aggressively beating Broadway to a pulp, and Broadway just trying to survive and defend himself.

This strangely spikey and big opponent was proving to be as strong as Broadway and his sharp protrusions proved to make this transformed Marrow even more dangerous.

Broadway gave a valiant roar as he set to beating the spiked brute with a continuous series of punches to his face, ignoring the pain and deepening cuts his talon fists received and sustained, to then have Marrow punch just as hard back at Broadway and make him stumble a step back. He gathered his wits enough to shoulder butt the brute in the chest and make Marrow slide a meter back on his feet, which left deep skid marks in the concrete floor.

Marrow punched Broadway hard in his left cheek and quickly turned the gargoyle around to then wrap his spikey arms around Broadway's arms and shoulders in a wrestling head lock. However, from watching enough wrestling shows with Hudson before taking a strong interest in reading, Broadway learned the moved for escape and used that for enough leverage against his opponent. He flipped Marrow over himself, making him land hard on the concrete ground that would have broken an ordinary human's back, but Marrow was tougher now and undamaged.

He had landed face up at Broadway's feet leaving a deep crater of cracked and damaged cement from his bodily landing, as he then set to stomping on Marrow's face with his toe talons. But Marrow caught Broadway's ankle an inch from his spurred face and twisted it enough to break the burly aquamarine gargoyle's ankle and make him cry in pain.

They fought each other so hard, they did not notice the gun fighting had stopped long enough to let the other gangs watch in twisted fascination, and most of the men did not know whom to route for.

Meanwhile, Angela was still focused on trying to catch Tommy Kimura, who had somehow escaped her, while she captured and tied up with bent and twisted pieces of pipe and metal as many gunmen she encountered. It was only when she suddenly heard Broadway give a loud cry of pain did she finally realize the plight of her lifemate.

She ran to another part of the warehouse to fully see Broadway in the middle of a losing battle with a spiny brutish creature who gave the hefty gargoyle another hard punch that sent him tumbling to the creature's feet.

"Broadway!" she gasped loudly as she witnessed her mate's condition, his entire body was covered in deep bloody scratches with deep black and blue bruises forming around them to nearly make his natural aquamarine coloring unrecognizable, and there were several tears and many more smaller bullet holes in the membranes of his wings, and somehow she could tell his right ankle had been broken.

He looked at Angela with a pained weary look, his right eye clearly beginning to swell, and gave a low moaning mewl as he tried to reach out to her.

As Angela began to take her first steps to help her mate, there was an instant loud bang and she felt an agonizing sting in her right leg which made her stumble as she cried out from both pain and surprise at the unexpected shot.

"No!" Broadway yelled hoarsely, not sure what happened next.

Several things happened simultaneously.

Pushing through the pain, Angela attacked the gunman who shot her from behind, grabbing his shirt collar and punching him out as she swung him around, making the attacker go limp and drop his weapon as it slid across the floor to within Broadway's reach.

Marrow lifted both his fists high above his head to prepare pummeling Broadway again, but he grabbed the gun in desperation and shot at Marrow.

Marrow just gave a grunt and stumbled back two steps, but regained his footing as he shrugged off the slug as if it were an annoying mosquito to then growl at the injured gargoyle. Broadway shot the gun again but missed Marrow by a wide berth as the bullet ricocheted at a wide angle.

There was a yell of pain and someone fell with a hard bodily thump.

More gunshots were exchanged between the mobsters, thinking the random shot had been from the opposing side, but it soon ceased moments after the loud warbling of sirens echoed nearby.

A dead silence fell across the warehouse before any still free gangmen called to the rest of their accomplices to make a narrow escape.

Marrow just stood and stared at the badly injured Broadway a moment longer than necessary, frowning at being denied an easy victory, then ran for the nearest exit.

For Broadway, time just stopped as he lay on the filthy ground and stared blankly at the gun in his hand. Numbness claimed him, he never even allowed himself to notice his physical pain as the adrenaline steadily wore off or even the feel of Angela's gentle presence as she crawled to her lifemate's side and placed a hand on his arm and gently said his name in hopes of some small response and awareness of her.

There then came the distant sound of running footsteps as two human figures ran up to the two wounded gargoyles.

"Oh, my God!" Matt exclaimed as he looked at his friends, "What happened? We need to get you two home, quickly, before the others find you guys."

"I know, but Broadway won't answer me," Angela said with worry, "Some kind of creature beat him up and he somehow got a hold of a gun and shot at it."

"That's not like him," Matt said, but Sara just looked confused, "He always crushes a gun every time he finds one."

"We'll sort this out later," Sara declared, knowing more officers will arrive any minute now, "You both need to get out of here."

Matt began to try prying the gun out of Broadway's hand with a handkerchief, but the battered gargoyle seemed to refuse to let go. Matt tried to gently reassure his friend with a gentle voice and Broadway finally released his grip after a long minute.

While Matt began to assess the rest of the situation and Sara went outside to stall any arriving officers, Angela struggled to drag her lifemate out of the warehouse as she called for any nearby assistance with the clan's private frequency.

Minutes later, several squad cars and unmarked police vehicles were parked outside the supposedly abandoned warehouse. Many uniformed and plain clothed officers rounded up all of the unconscious and tied up gangsters from both the Yakuza and Dracon mafia to then be take away for later booking.

Among the plain clothed officers was Detective Kowalski.

The hard faced detective stood off to a shadowed area of the warehouse as though waiting for someone he did not want anybody else to see.

He then turned at the sound of expensive footwear to see a man dressed in a slightly ripped and scorched business suit with a few burned holes.

"Mr. Nielson," Kowalski greeted him sternly.

"Detective," Frankie returned.

Kowalski held a small bundle of one hundred dollar bills to the Dracon mobster, which he then placed in his jacket pocket as Kowalski said,

"Tell me everything."


	7. Chapter 7

****Castle Wyvern

Angela and Broadway finally returned home, Angela in Brooklyn's arms to take pressure off of her wounded leg, and Broadway was held over Othello's shoulder by his arm.

"You have no idea how many times I dreamed of carrying you over the threshold when I was younger," Brooklyn teased Angela as they made their way inside the castle, "But that pleasure is Sata's now, so it's your lose."

The two clan mates shared a laugh.

When they all finally arrived at the castle, shocked and worried looks followed them as Angela and Broadway were taken to the infirmary.

Goliath demanded to know what had happened as Brooklyn and Othello returned from the infirmary as Owen made his way there, the two of them recounting to their leader what Angela had been able to tell them, though they were not quite sure about everything.

"Broadway hasn't said a word the entire time," Brooklyn said, his voice colored with worry.

Goliath could only frown as Elisa quietly said,

"Being in shock from a stressful near death experience will do that to you. Give him a little time, he should be okay. He just needs to know that we're here for him."

Everyone gave small nods, but worry was still felt by all.

"Clan leader," a demur voice quietly inquired, Goliath turned to see Kwan Yin and Li Shen standing nearby.

Needing no other words Goliath gave a small nod to the young jade gargess, and she then made her way to the infirmary.

"May I speak with you privately for a moment, clan leader?" Li Shen requested.

Goliath and the dragon-like elder walked to a private corner not far from the infirmary.

"What do you wish to speak to me about, Elder?"

"Only to ask if this is a common occurrence for you clan. Though I can see a few benefits to living and allying with humans in the outside world, your younger brother's plight has reminded me of why my clan withdrew into isolation many years ago, and this makes me worry for young Yin's safety in an unknown far off land."

Goliath's face creased a bit as he gave frown.

"Broadway's condition isn't unheard of in my clan, but it is rarer than this one incident would have you believe to indicate."

Li Shen once again stroked his feelers as he thought carefully. He finally gave Goliath a thoughtful but neutral expression as he said,

"Indeed alliances in the outside world are a strong option, but my clan may not yet be ready for it. You could withdraw your clan to a place far away and safe from human civilization. But with their technology becoming more powerful every day it will only be temporary. It may last a year, fifty years, or a hundred years, but it will still only be temporary. To be unprepared for a crisis from the outside poses too great a cost, as my clan and other isolated clans had to learn."

"You are not the first to make such a suggestion to me," Goliath said with a nod, "But I won't abandon everything my clan has worked so hard to build. Even if there will always be those who will fight against change, I chose to accept it as it comes."

"Adaptation and acclimation are not always easy to accept," Li Shen said.

"If you will permit it, clan leader," Li Shen said with a reserved sigh, "I should like to remain a few more nights to learn more about your clan's customs and how your clan lives, and to be sure young Kwan Yin settles in well."

"Stay as long as you need, wise elder," Goliath said as he gave Li Shen a respectful nod.

A long wait followed as the clan awaited any word on Broadway's condition. Though there was no word until at least a half hour before dawn, relief flooded through the clan that Broadway was stable, but will need to remain in the infirmary for another two or three nights.

Though Angela's leg will be fine by the next night or two, she would need to use a crutch while she walked, and she had been extremely lucky the bullet did not hit an artery.

Broadway, meanwhile, had his deep scratches and torn wings sown up, most of his hefty girth was wrapped in gauze, his broken ankle was in a cast, and his swollen eyes was covered with a patch. He also sustained a few bruised ribs and a cracked nose.

Though Owen had extensive medical training, with Kwan Yin's help and superior knowledge of gargoyle physiology and healing techniques, they were able to patch up Broadway in no time.

However, what had Kwan Yin truly worried were not Broadway's physical wounds, but his mental and emotional wounds. She could tell something had affected him deeply, and she vowed to do all she could to help him, for her apprenticeship to her clan's elder healers had also taught her much of spiritual healing as well as physical healing.

For now it could wait, for she and Li Shen had been shown to adequate cornices to roost for the day.

Meanwhile, in the infirmary, Angela sat by her beloved lifemate's side, holding his hand while his one good eye stared off into space.

"It's okay, My Love," Angela whispered, "I'm here."

"Why did I do it?" Broadway mumbled to no one in particular, "I swore I'd never do it again."

"You did what you needed to, Love," Angela gently responded, "You were defending yourself."

"No. You don't understand. I used a gun. I killed someone. Like I . . ."

But Broadway was denied the chance to finish as gentle sunlight filled the room from a large glass window and silenced them in stone for the day's sleep.

End of episode 8.


End file.
